Guide to Not Getting Scammed
Guide to Not Getting Scamme by System = Introduction = Scamming has always run riot within every game with an exploitable community and economy, you can never extinguish this fully - and the only other route to minimize this is to be aware. Hopefully it will reduce the amount of Scams, and the workload on Ingame Admins/Mods. Knowledge is Power. The Egg Game *Rarity: Common The most common "Scam" within Pwnxile, the claim is that if you guess the correct colour in advance then you can double, triple, quadruple, or even pentuple your cash. While many I'm sure claim to be "Legit", Admins in game are constantly flooded with requests to sort these sorts of Scams out. You should never trust games such as these, they are rigged in the hosts favour from the outset and if you were lucky enough to win, payout will in most cases not ensue. The Fire Game *Rarity: Uncommon, Becoming more so Common. This Game has sprung up as the Egg Game is being clamped down upon, it runs along the same concept however, that you must predict the colour of the fire. You should never trust games such as these, while this is less so rigged in the hosts favour from the outset since there is a 33% chance. If you were lucky enough to win, payout will in most cases not ensue. While these Games can be considered "Fun" they are also reliant on trust - of which you more than likely have little for the Host. As is true with the Egg Game, Avoid it. The Vanishing Act *Rarity: Rare This can be a rare and also deadly Scam if you are silly enough to fall for it. It will generally consist of somebody paying more than you're selling for, or thought you'd get. They generally have a full inventory and will place the initial amount and add a few "Distraction" items, in which they will quickly switch the cash sum to either a similar looking number, or take a 0 off. It's very simple to avoid, and yet people do not seem to do it - Check the second trade window! Switcheroo *Rarity: Uncommon This Scam is mainly focused around similar looking items with a large price difference, the main candidates for this are Big Bones -> Dragon Bones or Sp. Nuts, but much less common. A warning sign of this is if they are selling below the market value and in mass, as Big Bones can be obtained easily compared to Dragon Bones. Once again this is very simple to solve, examine the second trade screen carefully, it's there for a reason - make good use of it! Peril at the Pits *Rarity: Discontinued This "Scam" exploits the Dragon Spears special. I will not go into detail on the method used, however to avoid this stay away from the north of the Pits. If you are unfortunate enough to fall victim to this vicious scheme then there is only one way to be saved; for an Admin/Mod to Jail the person(s) participating in it - however it may be to late by the time action is taken. This glitch was fixed and is now impossible to do. :) Authentic Auths *Rarity: UnCommon Another scam that is plaguing PwnXile in recent times is the transaction of Auth Codes from voting, which give 25M + 25PxP when used. While they are allowed to be traded inbetween players, it is advised to proceed with extreme caution when purchasing and selling. Unlike other Scams action will be taken if you're found to be selling fake Auth codes. It is impossible to tell if the Auth code you have bought is genuine or a fake, which is why some people demand that you give them the Code first - however this spawns a potential scam for the person selling. It's best to avoid this territory as it can become very sticky at both ends of the spectrum. The Pub Trade *Rarity: Common This is the most common form of Luring, in which you'll be traded at ::pub while a team of Pkers await north. The trader, whom usually will claim to be buying/sell a high-priced item which you're interested in will delay his run into the Wilderness, and then when you trade him/her you'll quickly run into the wilderness. It will be quick and generally fatal if you are unlucky enough to fall victim to this Lure, as it is a Multi-Combat zone. The best way to avoid this would to trade at ::Swamp, ::Mine, or scope out very carefully what levels are waiting in the Wilderness - as you're unlikely to get past level 2 anyone close your combat should you assume is a threat. Stairs to Heaven *Rarity: Common Another lure stemmed from a lack of the players knowledge, at the Mining Skill teleport there is a staircase to the east - and upstairs is falador PK zone. Generally the Lurer will propose a drop party or event of some sort which is located up the stairs, while a team in waiting for your arrival upstairs. It's really quite simple to avoid, don't go up the stairs. If you have a more revenge-orientated mind you should grab a PK set-up and dish it back out. :3 = Credits = *System *Original Guide